Niño mágico
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Kidlock. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes nació un 6 de enero de 1985. [...] Teniendo ocho años, un cabello un poco alborotado, una bufanda azul y un perro como mejor amigo, se creía un niño mágico." Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Y este relato es para...¡Ertal77!

No me olvidé, simplemente estaba en mi mundo y me olvidé de la existencia de este fic en mi computadora.

Promp #1: un kidlock

Título: Niño mágico

Palabras: 1.064 palabras.

Advertencias: Andanzas de un niño con mucha imaginación.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nombrados aquí me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, y a los santos creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

* * *

Cuando eres un niño mágico como Sherlock, la vida puede llegar a ser _muy_ difícil.

.

.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes nació un seis de Enero de 1985. Su primera palabra fue enciclopedia, y cuando dio sus primeros pasos, se dirigía hacia una escena de un crimen.

O eso es lo que le gustaba creer.

Teniendo ocho años, un cabello un poco alborotado, una bufanda azul y un perro como mejor amigo, se creía un niño mágico.

Sabía que podía ver a través de la gente. ¡Pero todo estaba ahí, al frente de las narices de todos! ¿Por qué nadie lo notaba?

Su profesora de Educación Física vivía con su profesora de Artes Plásticas, y eran pareja. En cambio, su profesor de Literatura estaba felizmente casado, y con un hijo en camino.

No podía compartir su información con nadie, porque todos decían que estaba inventando cosas.

" _No te inmiscuyas demasiado_ ", le decía siempre su hermano, cuando le mencionaba, un poco triste, un poco solitario, que nadie quería oír lo que por magia había descubierto.

.

.

Unos meses más tarde, el mismo niño se encontraba observando cómo caía la lluvia en el pavimento, mientras se empapaba. Las gotas se resbalaban hasta sus huesos, pero en realidad, lo único que sentía, era una horrible opresión en el pecho.

Quería llorar.

El niño mágico, se había perdido al igual que su bufanda azul se había caído en la calle. Una lluvia, llamada Mycroft, había tomado todo aquello que lo hacía mágico, y lo había arruinado. Con un cabello perfectamente recortado, un pañuelo en vez de bufanda, y un perro que debía dormir afuera, ya no se creía mágico ni especial.

Teniendo ocho años, cinco meses y dos días (exactamente un martes ocho de junio del 93), William Sherlock Scott Holmes perdió su esencia de niño. Perdió sus sueños, sus ilusiones. Perdió su motivación para investigar, ya no quería descubrir cómo se había manchado el inmaculado uniforme de su profesora de Matemáticas. Qué importaba si era plastilina, plasticola, una regla o tinta de pluma.

En realidad, no había perdido la curiosidad (seguía haciendo uso de su magia para saber cosas), pero ya a nadie le importaba. Era triste, y aburrido. ¿A quién podría contarle que la profesora de quinto de Ciencias Naturales había confundido agua y alcohol? Eso sí que habría sido muy divertido de contar.

¿Pero a quién…?

La propia voz de Mycroft, le respondió.

" _A nadie le interesan esas cosas, Sherlock. Ya crece._ "

.

.

No creyó que volvería a ver su preciada bufanda, hasta que un año y tres meses más tarde (exactamente un jueves ocho de Septiembre del 94), un niño la estaba usando.

Pudo reconocerla por el arreglo en el lado izquierdo, los hilos de lana que seguían sin deshilacharse, y la H en la punta derecha, bordada con plateado.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a John Watson.

.

.

John Hamish Watson era un niño de sexto grado. Un niño muy atractivo. Un niño muy atrayente.

Era rubio. Su cabello estaba cortado prolijamente; utilizaba su bufanda todos los días, y su mejor amigo era su hermano, Harry Watson. Sus inocentes ojos eran expresivos, brillantes.

Sherlock le observaba (acosaba) constantemente; debía conocer a su enemigo antes de pedirle (batirse en un duelo por) su bufanda.

Además, tenía su teoría, del por qué lo "investigaba": John Watson era un imán. Y él era un metal. No podía evitar sentir ese magnetismo, ni tampoco podía alejarse de él, porque era más fuerte. Era parte de su naturaleza.

No quería aceptarlo, pero aún con nueve años, ocho meses y una semana, quería poder volver a ser el niño mágico que era, solamente para que el joven de ojos brillantes le notara. Sabía que Redbeard aún le estaba esperando en el patio trasero de su casa, esperando a un crimen perfecto para ir a resolverlo. También sabía (suponía) que aquel niño era su acompañante perfecto (exceptuando por su estatura, tendría que hacer algo con esa diferencia de diez centímetros).

.

.

Esa suposición se cumplió el martes trece de Septiembre del 94, a las diez y cuarenta y nueve minutos.

El niño de ojos brillantes se le acercó mientras él evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-Disculpa... ¿te conozco?

El (aún no) niño mágico deseó desaparecer detrás de su cabello nuevamente desordenado.

-...no.

-Soy John Watson.

-Sherlock Holmes.

Al estrecharse las manos, sin saberlo, hicieron un pacto silencioso.

.

.

Esa tarde, el niño mágico le explicó a su ayudante cómo trabajaba. Le pidió tres cosas: " _no hables, no preguntes y espera hasta que yo resuelva el acertijo_ ".

John aceptó, mientras que se quitaba la bufanda, y la colocaba en el futuro cuello esbelto.

-A ti te queda mejor. Además, va con tu genialidad.

La regla que nunca mencionó, fue la de "no me halagues porque me desconcentras".

.

.

Su primer caso fue todo un éxito. Aunque el crimen en sí no había sido interesante (un pequeño robo de un anillo, el cual lo tenía el ex-esposo de la hija de la dueña del anillo), lo que rodeo a ese caso sí que lo volvieron interesantes.

El niño mágico aprendió unas cuántas cosas de su ayudante de ojos brillantes:

1) Su mejor amigo no era su hermano Harry, era su hermana Harriet.

2) Su cabello no era rubio claro, era rubio ceniza.

3) Quería estudiar medicina cuando creciera, porque adoraba curar a todos.

4) Estaba obsesionado con su cabello (su ayudante aún no lo había admitido, pero siempre lo hallaba observándole).

5) Le interesaba una niña llamada Sara.

.

.

Aunque Sherlock quería negarlo, después de dos años más o menos (desde que se juntaba con su ayudante había perdido la costumbre de sacar cuenta de su edad), su corazón había sido suavemente cautivado por el incontrolable imán de su ayudante. Aquel embrujo que había lanzado hacia él le molestaba, hasta llegar al punto de querer lanzarle un hechizo más fuerte.

Así que, una noche en la que la luna llena iluminaba la penumbra de la noche, el niño mágico salió en búsqueda de su ayudante.

Al hallarlo después de unas horas buscándolo, le pidió que bajara de su habitación, ya que debía mostrarle un nuevo "truco de magia" (así llamaban a su poder deductivo).

John era demasiado manipulable aún con catorce años; bajó con cuidado aquella escalera de madera que le permitía llegar al suelo, al pavimento, en donde esperaba su mago.

Y allí, le besó.

.

.

 ** _❝La magia es tan real como la realidad mágica.❞_**


End file.
